Moments
by phayte1978
Summary: Precanon- Victor and Heine. Small talks over looking the city that lead to a bit more.


Work Text:

The night was quiet as they sat on the hill overlooking the great city. Victor had already done so much for Heine and the lost children of the city, he never knew how he could thank him. Crickets chirped around them as the silence laid thick.

"Shouldn't you be returning home?" Heine asked. He was not sure where exactly home was for Victor, but he knew Victor left shortly after dark.

"No, I am fine for tonight," Victor said.

Heine noticed Victor never told him much about his family. He knew Victor was well off, his clothing, manners and the way he carried himself showed that to anyone who came near him. There was an air around Victor that demanded attention, respect.

Heine saw a kind soul in a gentle man.

The night air was warm, but it still found the two sitting closely. Heine was very aware of how Victor would just hold his hand- never saying anything, just holding it. Heine worried if his palm was getting too sweaty, if he was fidgeting too much, but Victor did not seem to notice.

"You are restless," Victor said.

Heine was not sure how to answer this. Victor had blown into his life the way spring takes over their city. Everything bloomed and got brighter with him around. He had never had a real friend, always worrying over the younger children and keeping order to everyone. With Victor it was different, refreshing.

"Just thinking. Worried you are out too late," Heine said.

"I told you I had it taken care of," Victor said, running his thumb over the back of Heine's hand.

Heine knew it was best not to question Victor, he wouldn't get a real answer. He was able to easily read people, and he knew there was something Victor was hiding from him. He knew with time, he hoped the trust would be there. Maybe one day they would venture down that road.

"I am grateful for the blankets you brought today," Heine said.

"Speak nothing of it. They were going to toss them out as it was."

What kind of rich world did Victor live in that they could easily toss blankets out? Heine was always scrambling and scraping for any scrap he could get. Most days he went hungry, making sure the younger ones did not have bellies that growled all night long.

"I want to do more," Victor stated.

"You already do too much."

The other day, Victor showed up with loaves of bread and wheels of cheese. His excuse was it was sitting out too long, and might be a bit stale. Not to them though. They had feasted that night, and even Heine was able to fill his stomach.

"I feel as if there is more I could be… no, should be doing," Victor said.

It had become a ritual for Victor to show up every day. Heine found he waited for the sun to get high in sky, knowing it would only bring Victor to him. He never counted on anyone, he never could. He had to survive and teach others how to survive. The back alleys and streets were cruel to unprivileged children, and he had learned fast to manage day by day.

"I want to live in a land where everyone has full meals, beds and proper educations," Victor said.

"In a perfect world, yes," Heine replied.

"We can make it a perfect world," Victor said, squeezing his hand.

Heine smiled to himself. He was not use to being touched, unless a child hugged him when offered food. This was new to him. Victor seemed so casual about it, so easy going. It was easy for him to just take his hand as they walked the tunnels and talked. Even on their walk to their spot on the hill, Victor held onto him tightly. The wind blew around him, the clean smell of Victor washing over him as they sat looking over the city.

"The world is cruel," Heine said.

"That it is, but I feel we can change that."

Heine could sense that Victor was shifting around. Turning, he saw blue eyes focusing on him. Keeping a tight hold on Heine's hand, Victor used his other to tuck his hair behind his ear. Heine could only stare up at Victor, his presence so large next to him.

"Maybe with a better world, you would have been better nourished and your body would have grown," Victor said.

Heine could only shake his head. They had talked many evenings on this hill. He found he spoke too much of his mind when they were together. Heine always kept himself guarded, but around Victor, it was different. He wanted to tell him everything, even as the words spilled out his mouth, he wanted to continue- but stop, all at the same time.

The hand that tucked the hair behind his ear, ran down Heine's face. Victor was warm and gentle. He had never met anyone like his before.

"But in a perfect world, we would have never met.," Heine said.

"This is true," Victor said as he leaned down towards Heine, their noses almost touching.

Heine could feel the warm puffs of air on his face were Victor was breathing. He had to will his heart to stop slamming in chest. They were so close- all Heine had to do was lean in a little more and he could feel how soft Victor's lips were. He had dreamed of Victor, feeling foolish as Victor was just his friend, something he had come to terms with over time.

It was almost like the wind had pushed them together. Heine felt those soft full lips touch against his. Before he could even gasp out in surprise, Victor's hand was tightening around his, pulling him closer. Heine had never kissed anyone before, he didn't know if Victor had before, but it was all too perfect. Victor holding his hand, his other arm wrapping behind him, pulling his small body flush against his. Grabbing Victor's arm, Heine tried to hold himself steady as Victor's lips moved against his.

"You are trembling," Victor whispered against his lips.

Heine could only sigh before Victor was kissing him again. He did not realize he was pushing on Victor tightly before they both fell back, Heine half on top of Victor as they both laughed. Shifting around, Victor moved so Heine was resting on his chest.

"You are so small, you weight nothing," Victor said, kissing him again.

Heine was lost by the kisses from Victor. The moment he felt Victor's tongue lightly lick at his bottom lip, his eyes snapped open- seeing how relaxed and soft Victor's face was, he slowly opened his mouth. Victor moaned softly as he licked into his mouth- both of them relishing in the quiet intimacy of their hill.

It felt like his entire body was tingling, Heine could not explain it. He had never felt this before. His stomach was rolling, but not in a bad way. Flutters filled him as Victor wrapped his arms around his body, holding him tightly to him. He found his body started to move over Victor'- something about how tall Victor was, how much larger his body was, made Heine want to move his body over all of Victor.

Low moans into their kiss while Victor ran his fingers through Heine's hair. More shifting around and Heine found he had worked his way between Victor's legs- when their hips pressed together, Heine felt that Victor was as turned on as he was.

Gasping, they both pulled from the kiss. Large blue eyes stared at him as a blush creeped up Victor's cheeks. Heine knew how he was feeling, and it made him feel better that Victor felt the same way. He was still positioned on top of Victor, his body laid across his- rolling his hips again, he watched Victor's eyes roll and close while he moaned.

The fact that a small movement such as this could make Victor do that, Heine continued. Something in him wanted to taste more of Victor, kissing at his jaw, his hands grabbed ahold of Victor's shoulders. Victor smelled so good, so clean- like ripe citrus trees on a summer days.

Heine, enraptured through the moans and movements of Victor- was not sure what had taken over his body. Moving his hands so they worked into Victor's hair- oh it was so soft and silky. Heine moaned into Victor's neck as his mouth kissed and sucked at his skin.

A sharp intake of air as Heine pressed his hips harder onto Victor. It felt so amazing. His body was singing to him as he continued to move and wiggle on top of his friend. Victor's moans only growing louder as Heine never stopped his assault on Victor's neck.

Hands on his face and he was met with blue eyes dreamily staring at him. The flutters in his body building only more and more as they rocked against each other.

"Heine," Victor whispered before taking his lips again.

He never knew how starved for touch he was. The more Victor's hands ran over his body- he only wanted more, it was just not enough. Victor's hands were so large on his body, even if they were just over his clothing. Moaning out, Heine kissed Victor deeply as he felt his body burning from the inside out. Victor's breathing had picked up and they were both breathless, but neither wanting to break their kiss.

"I am so close," Victor whispered.

He could only whimper as Victor went back to kissing him again. Large hands cupping his bottom, squeezing gently while Heine cried out, rolling his hips one more time, his length rubbing right next to where Victor was equally hard- all those flutters in his body started to pour out.

Burying his head in Victor's neck, emotion washed over Heine. He had spent so much of his life in survival mode, helping others, and just always on the run- the small moments he had with Victor had meant so much.

Victor bucked his hips against him. Squeezing at his ass harder, a low moan came from Victor as he called out Heine's name.

They were both panting heavy as the crickets chirped around them. A warm breeze blowing over them. Victor was still holding him tightly while Heine rested his head on his chest. Victor's heart was pounding in chest and he could feel his own doing the same.

"I am so pleased I was able to escape for the night," Victor said.

Heine's body wiggled over Victor's, his pants feeling strange and sticky. Hugging Victor tighter, he knew he had never been happier.


End file.
